SMSTSS 43: To Wish Upon a Battlestar!
by ocramed
Summary: A look at the events of the Battlestar Galactica, from the POV of Sailor Moon. Crossover/fusion story. Will include TOS BSG stuff for good measure. Guest stars galore.
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 43: To Wish Upon a Battlestar! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Battlestar Galactica and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story (maybe more, if need to be or requested).**

**Special Note: This story serves to clean up the events of "Battlestar Galactica", its re-imagined series, "BSG: Caprica", "BSG: Blood and Chrome" and "BSG: Razor".**

**Author's Note: As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_There are those who believe that life here began…out there, far across the Universe, with tribes of humans, who may have been the fore-fathers of the Egyptians, the Toltecs or the Mayans. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of Man who even now fight to survive somewhere beyond the Heavens…_

200,000 Years Ago: Earth (Milky Way Galaxy).

"Do you think it's a good idea that we didn't interfere in this…kidnapping?" Iusasset said, as she, and Izanagi sees the departing Celestial vessel moves higher into the sky, bound for other parts of Avalon, the original name of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Well, this isn't the first time these guys came here," Izanagi said. "In fact, Earth is a breeding ground for all humanoid species, starting with the Silurians, followed by the Altarians. Well, that we know of…"

"So…where do you think this latest batch of humans will be planted?"

"I heard that these 'Preservers' are interested in starting up a home in one of this galaxy's dwarf galaxy," Izanagi said.

"Honestly, I don't know why anyone would agree to letting this happen," Iusasset said, as she shook her head.

"Blame it on the gods and other immortals for being nervous because of Lord Yuga Khan and his minions," Izanagi said. "I know for a fact that Chronos is willing to gain knowledge from the Celestials just to protect himself and the rest of the Titans."

"Maybe, we can visit their new world some day?" Iusasset said, not wanting to remind Izanagi that she, although mother of the gods of Heliosopolis, was a Titan herself, although, as one, she was known as Theia, the so-called "Shining Goddess". "I mean, shouldn't we check on them, to make sure the Preservers will set them up right?"

"I don't see why not," Izanagi said, as he turned to the capital city of the Kingdom of Atlantis, which had been built has a place where the Earth gods and immortals could commune with the Celestials on matters of importance. After all, the last thing anyone wanted was to anger the very beings who were instrumental in creating life on the planet many times over. In some ways, the Celestials were the "gods" of gods, immortals AND men…

"I would be very curious as to what comes out of this latest…'experiment'…"

152,060 Years Ago: Kobol (Cyrannus Galaxy).

"Then, it is done," Izanagi said, as he and Iusasset looked up at the departing ships. "Once the fleet has cleared, the mortals will go colonial worlds of the Cyrannus Star System, while their 'automatons' will migrate to the colonial world within the Terran Star System. Hopefully, the peace between former master and former servant will come about, due to the distance between star systems."

"It's…a shame that the Preservers' grand experiment failed," Iusasset said sadly. "I mean, couldn't the mortals and their creations have worked out SOME kind of deal to live in peace?"

"I guess not," Izanagi said. "The mortals wanted to keep their slaves, and their machines wanted to have their freedom. Neither side was willing to compromise."

"But look at all this," Iusasset said, as she shows off the burnt ruins of a planet in ruin. Even now, the fires caused by the exchange of nuclear weapons continued to wage on…

"Couldn't the two sides have compromised even a little, for the sake of THIS?"

"Doubtful," Izanagi said. "The only thing we can do now is repair the damage that was done, and hopefully, the planet will heal."

"Well, we better let the Altarians know what's up," Iusasset said. "And let them know that we're shutting down the Stargate. I don't want anyone, especially the Gao'uld, know that Kobol is ripe for scavenging…"

150,063 Years Ago: Caprica (Cyrannus Star System).

"So, you can help bring back our families?" asked Billionaire genius Dr. Daniel Graystone, CEO of Graystone Industries, as he sat in the conference room, at Grayson Industries, with his wife Amanda, and local civil liberties attorney Joseph Adama. Before the terrorist act, caused a pro-monotheistic group known as "Soldiers of the One", that took their respective family members lives.

"It is possible, thanks to your…'holoband' technology," Usagi said, as she points to a headband that was sitting on the table. Normally, Usagi made it a point to not interfere in the affairs of non-Earth realms. However, considering the fact that she and Ranma were both lost in time, and have lost their ship and crew, the couple had no choice but to go native. At least, go native long enough to repair their shuttle pod, so that they could remedy their present circumstance…

Unfortunately, that meant getting capital together, and the only one the funds to do what Usagi and Ranma needed to be done was Graystone Industries.

"From my understanding of the technology, you create a virtual icon when you jump into 'virtual reality' space," Usagi said.

"That is correct," Daniel said.

"Then, we simply build upon that for full cognitive functions."

"Well, Zoe, our daughter, did spend considerable amount of time in VR," Amanda said. "I am sure we have enough data available that you can use."

"My problem with this is that my daughter was not much into using holobands," said Adama. "It's not something that my people believe in."

"Pardon?" Usagi said.

"Oh, that's right," Daniel said. "You're 'Tauron', originally a refugee to Caprica."

"What of it?" Joseph said. "Do you have problem with Taurons-?"

"Gentlemen, we have lives to…save, for lack of a better phrase," Usagi said. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's," Daniel said. "Okay, let's get to the point. I do believe that you can help us without mutual problem, thanks to you having submitted a partial proposal to my office. Otherwise, you would not have been here. But I did some background checks on you, and…I've found nothing…"

Daniel leans over to the table to face Usagi with an intense gaze.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not your concern, Dr. Graystone," Usagi said. "As far as I'm concerned, my proposal speaks for itself. I will help you with your…'Cylon' program, with the goal of using the technology that will be developed from that program, to bring back those who were killed by the Soldiers of the One. But I will need…a blank check, if I am successful."

"That's outrageous," Amanda said, as she begins to stand up. She had misgivings about her meeting with Usagi as well. "This meeting is over-"

"I have…connections to help fund your endeavor," Joseph said.

"Oh, that's right. You're a 'Tauron'. Organize crime is in the blood-"

"Amanda, sit," Daniel said.

"But-"

"Trust me, I've looked over Miss Tsukino's proposal. Not only will we will get our loved ones back, but the technology that is spun out of her work will make our company more profitable."

Amanda looks at her husband, and then at Usagi…

"Fine," Amanda said, as she sits back down into her seat. "Have it your way."

"Okay," Daniel said with a nod. He then returned his attention back to Usagi.

"I will give you what you need, but all rights to the technology belongs to me-"

"I want ten percent of the proceeds from the sale of the technology to go to the surviving family members of the Soldiers of the One's terrorist attack, in the form of a charity," Usagi said. "As for me, I want a generous salary, but off the books."

"Agreed. "

"Good, then, nothing else, I will be going now," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "I thank you for the opportunity to work with you, Dr. Graystone…"

A short time later, Usagi was leaving Graystone Industries, when Joseph walks up to her.

"Miss Tsukino!" Joseph said.

"Oh, Mr. Adama," Usagi said, as she turned to face Joseph. "I hope you will be doing okay, given that, well…"

"My son and I will begin the healing process," Joseph said. "But I want to thank you for given me a second chance. I…I wasn't that much a father and husband, due to my work-"

"Say no more," Usagi said with a smile. "If I am successful, you'll have your family back, albeit in a different way."

"I would like that," Joseph said with a smile. "And, if you need anything, let me know."

Joseph give Usagi is business card, which was treated with a special technology that allowed a constant flow of information to appear on the card."

"Um, thanks," Usagi said.

With a nod of his head, Joseph walks away.

Usagi takes a look at the business card again. She and Ranma might need legal representation if the authorities catch wind of their presence on Caprica. Still, with any luck, her research in Graystone Industries' Cylon Program won't be a source for future headaches…

150,042 Years Ago: BS-75 "Galactica" (Caprica Fleet Yard).

"Wow," said Ensign Willaim "Bill" Adama, said, as he stepped onto the main flight deck where the Viper Fighters, the Twelve Colonies' first line of defense, were being prepped. "I can't wait to fly one of those things against those damned toaster…"

For the past ten years, the Cylons have fought against their former masters to a standstill, with both sides of the so-called "Cylon War" taking heavy casualties. Thanks to having completed flight school, Bill was ready for some action…or so he thought.

"Actually, you're being assigned to THAT," said the Flight Officer, a he points to a Raptor Transport. Needless to say, Bill wasn't too pleased with the prospect of flying a 'space van'.

"…What?"

After being yelled at, Bill goes on to meet his co-pilot. He was surprised to see a familiar face.

"William Adama, reporting for duty, sir!" said Bill, as he saluted to his senior officer.

Ranma turned around from repairing his Raptor's internal gyroscope, and sees Bill.

"Bill?" Ranma said, as he straightens himself out.

"Ranma?" Bill said. He then smiled. "Hey, it's you!"

"Of course it is, squirt," Ranma said, as he took Bill into his arms to give him a healthy pat in on the back. "How you been? I haven't seen you since your 'acceptance-into-flight-school' party."

"Well, I WAS okay, until, well…"

"I know, you would rather fly a Viper right away," Ranma said.

"Yeah. But…why are you flying a 'van'? I know for a fact that you are one of the best damn pilots in the fleet."

"Well, it's a bit complicated-"

Just then, Bill sees yet another familiar face…

"Ranma, I got our orders for our next assignment from the commander," Usagi said, as she carried her secured briefcase in hand. "We can launch in six hours-"

"Hey," Bill said with a smile.

"Billy!" Usagi said, as she hugged her godson. "How are you?"

"I really WISH you didn't call me that, auntie," Bill said.

"Yeah, don't embarrass the young man," Ranma said jokingly. "He's still trying to earn his chest hairs."

"I REALLY wish you two stop treating me like a kid," Bill said. "I did graduate at the top of my glass, you know."

"I'm sorry we couldn't attend, on account of this," Usagi said. "But I did manage to speak to your father, Joseph, this morning."

"You spoke to Dad?" Bill said in surprise.

"I am your godmother, you know," Usagi said. "But don't worry. Neither Ranma nor I will treat you any different from any other member of the Colonial Fleet. Right Ranma?"

"So, I can yell at Bill if he screws up on something?" Ranma said jokingly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who will screw things up, 'old man'," Bill said.

"We'll see, my young friend, we'll see…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 43: To Wish Upon a Battlestar! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Battlestar Galactica and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story (maybe more, if need to be or requested).**

**Special Note: This story serves to clean up the events of "Battlestar Galactica", its re-imagined series, "BSG: Caprica", "BSG: Blood and Chrome" and "BSG: Razor".**

**Author's Note: As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Afterward completing the repairs on their Raptor, called "The Wild Bunny", Ranma, Usagi and Bill hit the showers. It must be noted that communal showering was standard, especially considering the fact that supplies for the war effort were in high demand…

"I really like your hair," said a fellow pilot, as she grabbed a lock of Usagi's hair gently. "It seems so…fresh and vibrant, even after all this time."

"Well, consider it one part genetics, and one part this stuff," Usagi said, as she hands her friend her personal shampoo. "I made it myself."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Bunny has time to make crap like this, but not helping me get the Wild Bunny repaired sooner," Ranma groused.

"Hey, this hair of mine doesn't take care of itself you know," Usagi countered. "Besides, it's not like I can just go to the shop on a regular basis in order to get what I need."

"I thought long hair was prohibited?" said Bill, as he washed down his body.

"I heard it's because Bunny did a favor for the commander," a pilot said with a grin.

"Yeah, I save his life from a Cylon assault team once," Bunny said. "So, there. Nyah!"

"Humph."

Afterward a hot meal, and some final instructions, the Wild Bunny was ready to go.

"[Galactica to Raptor Nine-Zero-Nine: you cleared for take-off]," said Flight Control over a secured com-link. [Over]."

"Galactica, this Raptor Nine-Zero-Nine, we read you loud and clear," Ranma replied. "Over."

"[Roger that, Raptor Nine-Zero-Nine. Over and out.]

With that, the Wild Bunny is launched.

"Well, two days of flying a van for a "parts run"," Bill said sarcastically. "Oh, joy."

"Oh, stop complaining," Usagi said, as she opens her secured briefcase, using a sophisticated encryption key. "You want action, well, we're about to get some. Ranma?"

"Thank you, hon," Ranma said, as he accepts the real orders. He reads it, and then hands it over to Bill. Bill accepts the orders from the Admiralty, reads it, and frowns.

"This isn't a milk-run, is it?" Bill said.

"Nope, my dear," Usagi said.

"Wait, now I get it," Bill said with renewed awareness. "You two are 'military intelligence', aren't you? That's why someone like Ranma is on these cargo runs, instead of being the kick-ass pilot that I know he is."

"Yep," Ranma replied, as he takes back the orders. "You know that Usagi worked for Graystone Industries, yes?"

"As an R&D computer scientist," Bill said. "Wait, that's it. Since Bunny helped to make AI sophistically sentient, she would be the most logical person to go into military intelligence, where Cylons are concerned."

"Yes."

"So, Ranma here is around to protect her as she performs her missions."

"Correct," Ranma said. "Usagi is way too valuable to be left in the care of some jerk. So, I volunteered to babysit her."

"I really don't need to be looked after, you know," Usagi said. "But, the Admiralty insisted that I have a personal bodyguard."

"Well, they don't pay me enough," Ranma scoffed.

"But we get to get to spend time together.

"Feh. As far as I'm concerned, it's like receiving the same 'gift' every year, but with a new wrapping, where YOU are concerned."

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she playfully slaps Ranma's right shoulder.

"Heh…"

"So, what do we do?" Bill said.

"Well, we rendezvous the 'Archeron' in Sector 12, and then proceed from there," Usagi said.

"You DO know that Sector 12 is contested space, yes?" Bill said.

"Yes, so?"

"We might end up dealing with Cylon Raiders and Basestars, right?"

"Yes?"

"Cool," Bill said with a grin. "I get to use my awesome skills after all."

"Well, don't get cocky, kid," Ranma said. "If we do end up fight Cylons, unlike your holoband simulator, there isn't a reset button."

"I know, game over, and I'm dead. I got it."

"Good. I would hate to see you go home in a 'body bag'-"

"Well, we're not going to let that happen, okay?" Usagi said forcefully. "So, let's go."

With that, Usagi gives both men a hug before returning to her cove in the rear.

"I wish that she wasn't so…motherly," Bill said.

"Usagi has always been like that, so take it for what it is worth," Ranma said. "Okay, prepare for jump."

"Roger that," Bill said. "Jumping in five, four, three, two, one-"

"Go," Ranma said, as he initiated jump procedures. Contrary to popular belief, the Raptor's jump capabilities have long been fixed, but the lie served as a cover for the type of missions the Wild Bunny would undergo.

FLASH!

And the Wild Bunny was gone.

Unfortunately, upon arrival, they learned that the Archeron and its escort fleet had been destroyed, as evidenced by the wreckage that was strewn about.

"My goodness," Usagi said, as she looked at the wrecks from her vantage point in the rear of the Raptor. "What happened?"

"Cylons, obviously," Ranma said grimly.

"What should we do?" Bill asked.

"The Archeron seems intact. We might be able to secure some data."

"If the 'black box' that holds the data still exists," Usagi said.

"How are we going to find this…black box?" Bill said. "Wouldn't the Cylons be aware of it?"

"Why do you think I'm here, Billy?" Usagi said. "Newer encryption protocols and data storage units are not in a literal black box any more. It's actually the entire ship that's the black box…"

Usagi brings up an overlay of a typical battlestar...

"This is amazing," Bill said. "These new battlestars are designed to mimic a circuit chip. There's no way the Cylons would figure out that the entire ship is a data storage device. Otherwise, they would be forced to capture entire fleets, rather than destroy them."

"And that's why Bunny is here," Ranma said with a proud smile. "She knows how Cylons think, so she can come up with new ways to outsmart them."

"Well, I must say that I am very much impressed, auntie," Bill said.

"Why, thank you, Billy," Usagi said, as she hugged Bill.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that…"

"Well, let's get that data," Ranma said. "I don't have to use my 'danger senses' to know that this sector is going to be monitored by Cylons."

"Right," Bill said. "Once more into the breach…"

With that, the Wild Bunny heads straight for the wreck of the Archeron. Unfortunately, Ranma would be proven correct as far as Cylons were concerned…

BLAM-!

"Frak!" Ranma cursed, as the Raptor took a hit, although, the hit was caused as the result of being pursued by three Cylon Raiders. He then turned towards Bill.

"Bill, take the helm," Ranma said, as he gets up out of his seat.

"But-"

"I'm going to patch up the holes in this 'van', so YOU take the wheel. You wanted some action, yes?"

"What about Bunny?"

"I'm too busy trying to get all of the data," Usagi said without looking up.

"See? Just relax, and remember your training."

"You're taking an awful leap of faith in my piloting skill," Bill said, as he felt an assured hand on his left shoulder. "We don't exactly have a lot of ammunitions on this thing as it is."

"Then use the environment around you, kid," Ranma said. "And remember what's important."

Bill turns to look at Ranma, and then at Usagi, who was busy downloading as many files from the Archeron as possible, given the state of both the situation and the Archeron.

"You got it," Bill said with a smile, as he took full control over his Raptor, as Ranma initiated repairs…

"Woo-hoo!" Bill said, as he flew away from the fuselage section of the Archeron, after the last Raider was dispatched by a still active Jump Drive. "That's what I'm talking about-!"

"Great, he's going to get a swell head now," Ranma said with a proud smile.

"Oh, let him have his success, Ranma," Usagi said.

"Humph," Ranma replied, before he turned to his wife in full. "What you got?"

"I think I know where the rest of the fleet went," Usagi said.

"Survivors?"

"Possibly. However, we might be dealing with a ghost fleet situation."

"Of course…"

"Of course, what?" Bill asked.

"Here are the new coordinates," Usagi said, as she hands to Ranma a new data sheet.

"Hmmmm," Ranma said, as he looked over at the orders. He then punched in a coded message for broadcasting. The response was another coded message.

"What?" Bill said.

"Bill, we're going behind enemy lines," Ranma said, as he decrypted the message.

"Huh?"

"Apparently, our mission isn't over…"

Upon reaching the coordinates, Bill took in the scenery that was a nebula.

"This is the perfect place to hide an entire fleet," Bill said. "The radiation prevents being detected, and the steroids can give a defensive cover."

"Hence, the ghost fleet," Ranma said. He then turned his head.

"You, Usagi, we're here," Ranma said. Upon hearing nothing from Usagi, he turns to Bill.

"Wake her up."

"Um, sure," Bill said, as he gets up from his seat. "Let me fix you a hot cup of cocoa, while I'm at it."

"Yeah, do that," Ranma said jokingly.

Bill goes into the back, where he sees a sleeping Usagi.

"Auntie, it's time," Bill said, as he gently shakes his godmother.

"Please…Joe," Usagi murmured. "Joe, trust me…I'll protect our son…"

'Joe'?' Bill thought to himself. He then shakes Usagi awake.

"Auntie," Bill said.

Usagi opens her eyes. At first, she frowns upon seeing Bill standing over her, but then she smiles.

"Ah, Billy," Usagi said. "What's up?"

"Um, I wanted to let you know that we've arrived."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she stretched her arms with a yawn. "Give me a moment to be decent…"

Upon arriving at the new coordinates, they see the Colonial ghost fleet.

"Wait, a number of these ships were reported lost in action," Bill said.

"Yes, reported," Ranma said. "But military intelligence operates on a whole different level."

"Wow, I am impressed."

"We better rondevouz with the Osiris," Usagi said. "Commander Ozar is expecting us."

"Ugh," Ranma said.

"What about this Ozar guy?"

"Well, SHE is a bit of a ball-buster," Ranma said. "Personally, I think it's because I turned her down on a date."  
"Ranma, hush," chided Usagi. "No one likes being assigned to the ghost fleet anymore that we do."

"Well, thanks for the heads up," Bill said.

A short time later…

"Welcome back, you two," Commander Ozar said. "I hope you both liked your 'vacation'."

"Always," Ranma said.

"I see…"

Ozar then sees Bill.

"Newbie?"

"Somewhat, ma'am," Bill said. "I already have had my share of action."

"Okay, then," Ozar said, as she stepped back a bit to address her crew. "Our mission is to escort Dr. Tsukino to the Djerba. It is important that she is a success."

"Opposition?" Ranma asked.

"Due to the planet being so remote, it is doubtful that we will have to face a Basestar."

"What happens afterwards?" Bill asked.

"If the mission is a success, then we might have a chance to turn the tide of this war," Ozar said. "Gods know we have had our fill of it…"

Pause.

"Prepare to move out within the hour. Mission begins an hour after that. Dismiss…"

During the preparations for the latest leg of the assignment, Ranma delivers a special care package to his old friend James "Jim" Kirby from his wife. Officially, Jim was supposed to have been "killed-in-action", which was taken advantage of by the Admiralty. However, Ranma made an exception in Jim's case, since they went to the same flight school early on during the war. In fact, they had been sports player, in the soccer-like game of "Pyramid", for the Caprica Buccaneers before joining the Colonial Fleet.

Meanwhile, Bill, proud of his first set of kills, decides to paint war-markers on the Wild Bunny.

"Really, Billy?" Usagi said, as she stuck her head out of the cockpit to make repairs on the Raptor, while Ranma did his thing.

"Well, I just want people to know what I did," Bill said, as he sets down his paint brush to look at Usagi.

"Billy, being able to kill isn't something anyone should inspire towards. Being able to maintain the peace should be."

"Then, how are we to end this conflict? With playing nice?"

"If this mission is a success, we might have a third option, other than surrendering to or annihilating Cylons."

"Auntie, I know that you helped to create the Cylons, and probably feel some kinship with them, but they were the ones who started this war, not us…"

Pause.

"And I'm going to make sure that these 'toasters' make pay for what they have done," Bill said with reaffirmation. "Now, if you excuse, I have some art to complete."

"Okay, Bill, I understand," Usagi said, as she returned to her work.

Strangely, Bill felt as if he had disappointed his mother or something, especially when Usagi referred to his name properly…

With a steeling of his resolve, Bill returns work.

**Tbc.**


End file.
